Trial
This story is set in a zombie apocalyptic world. A zombie virus has spread chaos across the globe, the streets are filled with zombies and no where is safe. Governments have collapsed and the remaining survivors have to fight to survive. One group of survivors called the 'Scooby Gang' are currently residing at their hideout. The hideout is a large cabin, next to a lake. It's camouflaged by trees and the location has been surrounded with traps to keep out zombies. Currently only Shaggy and Scooby are in the hideout due to Fred going out to check on the traps and Daphne and Velma going out to look for supplies. Shaggy and Scooby aren't intelligent like Velma, they can't build traps like Fred and they aren't confident like Daphne. They've been left behind to guard the hideout and keep stock of their inventory. While checking the ammo supply Scooby wonders off into the kitchen. They were both so hungry and Scooby hadn't eaten in days. Unfortunately the kitchen was empty. Fred must have finished what they had left before leaving. The next day Shaggy decides to go out to the lake and try fishing however unfortunately he wasn't able to catch anything. Returning home Shaggy is horrified when he realises that Scooby has killed a zombie and is now eating the zombie's corpse. Shaggy's hunger was unbearable, the other gang members hadn't returned home yet and there was no food in the cabin, the thought of eating a zombie hadn't come to him before. He asked himself if his hunger would really resort him to cannibalism to survive. Shaggy remained in the doorway, watching as Scooby was ripping apart the zombie. They were both so hungry, perhaps they could cut the zombie up and try cooking the meat. Slowly, Shaggy took out his knife and took a step towards Scooby. Watching as his old pal was desperately ripping the meat off the corpse, Shaggy was reminded of how dogs had originated from wolves. Wolves often hunt deer and other animals to survive, Shaggy asked himself that if, in this new world, he could become a hunter. They were out of food supplies and Shaggy was seemingly out of options. Could Shaggy really kill an animal? He thought about what it would take to hunt prey, perhaps Fred could teach him how to set up traps to capture rabbits. Staring at his knife, Shaggy told himself that if he wanted to survive in this new world he'd have to be tough and make sacrifices. He then looked back at Scooby and the corpse. The zombie had been ripped apart and had barely any meat left, Scooby was still devouring what was left. Shaggy told himself he'd have to be strong and do whatever was necessary to survive. He then leapt toward Scooby and stuck the knife into him. After killing Scooby and cutting his chest open, Shaggy was suddenly hit with the realisation that he'd just killed his best friend. Horrified by his actions, Shaggy suddenly dropped the knife and moved back. His clothes and finger nails were stained red with his best friend's blood. An hour passes by, Shaggy is sat in the corner of the room, staring at Scooby's corpse with tear soaked eyes, pleading for forgiveness and mourning his best friend. Still heart-broken, Shaggy slowly stands up and walks towards Scooby's bleeding corpse, he kneels down in a puddle of blood next to his friend and slowly begins to extract the dog meat. A few hours later, after eating the meat from Scooby's corpse, Shaggy collapses and dies. It seems that by Scooby eating the zombie meat he had infected himself with the zombie virus, that virus had now been passed on to Shaggy. A few hours later Daphne and Velma return from their supply run with their backpacks carrying food and bottled water.